Beauty of a Rose
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Adam and Belle we're getting along just fine before a beast attacked Belle and Adam one day. What happens when Belle begins to change? Will Adam give her the same care and love that Belle gave him when he was a beast? Belle/Adam parings. (Rated T to be safe) This is my very first Beauty and the Beast fanfic so please review! :)


Hi everyone! This is my VERY FIRST Beauty and the Beast fanfic so go easy on me please :) I hope you like this story and I'll try to reply to all your reviews!

Chapter One

The brunette beauty, Belle is known for the love and passion she showed to the cold, heartless, harmful Beast. Locked in his castle she never gave up on him. She could see the best in his sparkling blue eyes all along. And did what most thought was impossible. She broke the spell. A woman of such love gave her heart to a beast, and changed him back into a handsome man whom was named Prince Adam.

It wasn't long after before they were married in the royal castle. Making the Princess of Prince Adam. Belle changed Adam's heart inside. A life Adam thought circled around himself, he hated everything and everyone with a passion. Belle made him believe, gave him hope, strength, courage and a loving kind heart. The beast he once was is no where in sight. He loves his wife with all of his heart and has learned to show love to the entire kingdom. And his wife Belle is so proud, and makes that be known.

Belle walked through the castle garden, enjoying the fresh smell of the newly blooming flowers. Spring was just beginning, it was favorite time of the year. She carefully picky a bunch, to put in the vase in the center of their dinning room table she loved so much. She danced through the bushes and sang softly to herself. Adam stepped out of the castle doors catching a gimps of Belle spinning with the flowers in her arms. He smiled and walked towards the garden to catch her in her day dreaming. He peeked through the bushes and just stared at her. "'I'm blessed..: he thought to himself. He watched her sing softly before finally she took a seat on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. Adam leaned up and sneeking up behind her and covering her eyes.

"Oh!" Belle squealed. Adam's hands were soft and had such a gentle feel Belle knew exactly who it was.

"Guess who.." Adam said, hoping he'd surprised her.

"Hmm..." Belle said playfully going along with his small game for fun. "Adam?" she guessed. Adam lifted his hands away from her face then wrapped his arms around her giving her a loving hug. Belle looked up to his face, seeing his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. She smiled brightly then placed her hands on his face and gently pulled him close enough to kiss him on the forehead.

"You always get me.." he laughed. Belle giggled at his childish like tone.

"What are you doing sneeking around here anyway?" she asked, sliding a piece of her hair that was falling into her face to the side. Adam looked into her stunning brown eyes and her smile that fell into the place of perfect in his book.

"I was coming out to go for a walk with my princess when I found her singing and dancing to herself.." he said, admitting he was spying on her. Belle's mouth dropped then formed into a smile after a few short seconds.

"Adam, you were spying on me?" she asked surprised.

"I enjoy watching you being you." he said sweetly, taking her hand slipping into his. She looked down their fingers smiling shyly as her cheeks turned light pink.

"I-.." She began before being cut off with a blissful kiss from Adam on her red lips. Her cheeks grew into a darker shade of pink.

"You're gorgeous Belle.." Adam said softly, scooping her into his arms and spinning once, causing her to laugh.

"I love you Adam.." she said with her heavenly voice. Adam kissed her again then placed hare carefully back on her graceful feet .

"I love you too Belle..very much." he said, holding her close. Her head rested on his chest, she closed her eyes and listed to the beautiful music of his heart beating. She smiled. He lifted her chin towards he face with his hand. "Ready for our walk?"he asked. She nodded. "Shall we take the horses instead? I know you love horse rides." he said smiling at his bright eye'd beauty.

"Oh I would love that! We haven't gone horse riding in forever!" she said full of excitement in her voice. Adam chuckled leading her to the horse station near by their castle. He lifted her onto the horse she'd chosen, and he leaped onto the biggest of the two.

The couple road off into the sunset into the woods that was filled with sights and sounds everywhere. After they had went almost thirty minutes deep into the woods they Adam's horse was slowing down.

"I'll be right back Belle. I'm going to find a stream to give the horse a refreshing drink. It's getting dark so don't go off. Stay here and wait for me." Adam said, jerking the horse in the direction he thought there would be a stream.

"Be careful Adam." she replied watching him leave. It wasn't long before Belle heard a noise of cracking try branches in the woods. "Adam? Adam! Is that you?" she said getting more worried by the second. "Who's there?!" she shouted, trying to drown the sound of fear in her voice. The horse began to get scared and jumped in the air. "Shh, stay calm. Everything is ok..?" she said hearing a voice call her name from the direction back to the castle. "Yes? Who's there? What is it?" She leaped off the horse and followed the sound of the voice calling "Belle...come here..Belle I need you!" Belle began to run faster and faster deeper into the woods and off the path.

She froze when coming seeing glowing eyes staring at here from a close distant "Belle.." the deep voice whispered once more. Belle felt a chill climb up her spine. She took a step backwards.

"Yes?" she replied in a scared shaking voice. Within a matter of seconds she found herself cornered with a giant figure breathing down her neck. When she found the courage to open her eyes fully and see the face she discovered an all too familiar look a beast.

"What..." she whispered, breathless in shock. She looked into the eyes and knew it was not Adam whom was once a beast exactly like what she was seeing now.

"Help me Belle! Brake the spell! Save me or I will hurt you and your precious prince charming!" The deep voiced beast shouted loudly.

"Who are you and why do you want me?!" Belle shouted closing her eyes once more, breathing heavily.

"It doesn't matter! " he roared. Belle fell to the ground, sliding quickly under him and taking off, attempting to run as far as she could away. She stumbled over a log, and fell, the beast jumped over to her.

"Adam!" Belle screamed as loud as her breathless self could. Her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear herself enough to think.

"Get away from her!" the sound of her hero Adam roared in a rage, punching the beast in his face, knocking him away from Belle.

"Adam!" Belle shouted, happy to see her husband. The beast recovered quickly and jumped back hovering over Belle. Adam picked up the log and threw it into the beast's side. The beast stuck out it's claw and ripped Adam's shirt, then scratched Belle's arm.

Belle grabbed her arm and cried in pain. Adam took a rock and threw it at the beast, finally making it run off into the dark out of sight.

"Belle!" Adam screamed kneeling down on the ground to her. He lifted her hand that was holding the cut on her arm. "Oh Belle, are you alright?" he asked. Belle's brown eyes slowly were closing. "Belle! No! Stay with me Belle! You're going to be okay. I promise. " Adam whispered softly in her ear, trying to keep her awake and calm.

Adam felt so many different emotions all at once. He was furious that a beast had hurt her, he was sad to see her suffering, he was scared for their lives, and could even feel some happiness that she was alive, because he was aware that this could have turned out far more tragic that it did.

"When I find out who did this to you they'll die..." Adam said, holding his princess tightly, treasuring her every breath. Knowing he needed to get Belle help fast.

To be continued..

Thanks for reading! If I get more than like 4 reviews then I'll continue this and if no one likes it then who knows what I'll do lol. Keep in mind this is my very first Beauty and the Beast FanFic! :)


End file.
